brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Great Devourer
The Great Devourer is a larger Ninjago snake released in the set 9450 Epic Dragon Battle. It is mainly lime and earth green, has two silver fangs, and large red eyes. Background The Great Devourer was legendary ancient serpent beast that can grow forever as long as it consumes. It was so powerful that not only can it not be killed, but it also can devour and consume all of Ninjago. Its venom can change the purest of souls and make them evil. It would have consumed Ninjago had it not been for the legendary flutes of the people of Ninjago. Then the good people of Ninjago used their sacred flutes to control the Serpentine, they cast them in their tombs, and locked them up. The Great Devourer was controlled by the flute as well. It then sleeps in the lost City of Ouroboros. It has slept for hundreds of years since the Serpentine once ruled Ninjago. Since the tombs are condemned, they forgot the flute's wisdom. Years later since, Lloyd Garmadon released the Hypnobrai, to fight the ninja for humiliating him, which caused the release of all the tombs of the Serpentine, most notably the Anacondrai, of which Pythor P. Chumsworth is the last living member of the Anacondrai and declares himself to be destined to reawaken The Great Devourer. But the only way to awake it is to find all four silver Fang Blades which are used to awake the beast. Lord Garmadon was bitten by the Great Devourer as a child, changed by its terrible venom, when the Devourer was a child itself, causing Garmadon to turn evil. It could only be stopped by the Ancient Serpentine Flute. Unluckily, for the ninja and all of Ninjago the last flute has been stolen by Pythor. Soon, Pythor awaken the Devourer. However, it ate him and Sensei Wu. The Devourer attacked Ninjago City, but the Ninja tricked it, and made it chew his own tail. Then, Lord Garmadon arrives with the Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu and defeats it. Even after its death, in the 2nd half of Season two, the venom that came when the Devourer exploded caused the revival of the Stone army, making it an indirect major antagonist. In The Curse of the Golden Master it was revealed that the serpentine used the Devourer to scare people underground so they'll be protected against the golden master(Overlord), but that failed. In Secrets Discovered the ninja learned that the Vermillion were the Great Devourer's offspring and possessed the same desire to consume everything. Notes * In 9450 Epic Dragon Battle there is a feature where you can place a minifigure into its mouth. * When Lord Garmadon was little, The Great Devourer bit his hand, which eventually turned him evil. And this is apparently the "mysterious connection" Garmadon has with the Serpentine. * When Pythor P. Chumsworth released the Great Devourer, he was "scared", a little later Fangtom and Skales and other remaining Serpentine rushed into the Fangpyre tomb because they were terrified of getting eaten by him. * In the TV show, The Great Devourer seemed to devour Sensei Wu and Pythor P. Chumsworth. However, both of them managed to survive. * In the TV show, his tail seems to have a sharp spike at the end, making him resemble a glass lizard, a species of lizard with a spike at the end of its tail that shatters to pieces when threatened. * It has a weak spot on the center of its forehead. * It is similar to the Basilisk from the LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4. * Like the rest of the Serpentine, the Great Devourer is weakened by the Sacred Flute. * In the commercial for the 9450 Epic Dragon Battle when he is destroyed he crushes the 2 Serpentine Generals Skalidor and Acidicus. * In the TV series the Great Devourer was long and huge. However, he is much smaller in the set. * The Ice Serpent from LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin resembles the Great Devourer but with a different color scheme. Appearances * 9450 Epic Dragon Battle TV Series *Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu **''Season 1'' ***''Can of Worms'' ***''The Snake King'' ***''Tick Tock'' ***''Once Bitten, Twice Shy'' ***''The Royal Blacksmiths'' ***''The Green Ninja'' ***''All of Nothing'' ***''Rise of the Great Devourer'' ***''The Day of the Great Devourer'' **''Season 2'' ***''Darkness Shall Rise'' ***''Double Trouble'' **''Season 3'' ***''The Curse of the Golden Master'' **''Season 7'' ***''Secrets Discovered'' ***''Lost in Time'' **''Season 8'' Gallery Screen Shot 2012-02-11 at 6.15.25 PM.png|The Prophecy of snakes in war with The Great Devourer The great devourerer.jpg|The Great Devourer 185px-Garmadon bitten-1-.jpg|"Young" Garmadon after getting bitten by the "Young" Great Devourer greatdevourer.jpg GDIC.png|Great Devourer In Commercial Source * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXB8MWuB1sw * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tx2k64lUypY Category:Ninjago animals Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Animals Category:Brick-built Figures